Paper Gods!
by HeiligHellsing
Summary: Una vida puede ser normal o puede cambiar mostrando un mundo al que sólo los valientes sobreviven. Carol deja de ser una simple joven a ser una cazadora de demonios y criaturas detras de la simple vida humana. Ocultando su verdadera identidad lucha contra ellos y descubre que no es la única con ese destino. Fanfic Duran Duran,Depeche Mode y otros artistas/actores.


_**Capitulo 1: Ni Principio Ni Fin**_

~Futuro, Fecha desconocida

Descubrir que el mundo no es como todos pensamos o vemos, es algo complicado, no todos nacen con la posibilidad de ser diferentes, de notar lo tan extraño que puede ser el mismo universo. Yo lo comencé a vivir en mi juventud, me di cuenta que desear algo podía ser el fin de una vida tranquila.

— Ya es tarde para sellar ese poder- murmuraba el Arcángel mientras dejaba caer su escudo echo pedazos sin quitar su vista de un cielo muy diferente a lo que siempre ha existido. Aquello dejo de ser un manto azul celestial para volverse tonos oscuros como rojo, negro y violeta mientras grandes rocas cruzaban por el cielo y se estrellaban con fuerza sobre la Tierra provocando terremotos y explosiones.

— !No es el fin! -se me escapada de mis labios aunque en verdad ya lo era. Todo estaba perdido.

— !Es tu culpa, si tu no hubieras aparecido!! -caminó hacia mí mientras gritaba pero en el segundo que él levantaba su espada para atacarme, los gritos y risas distorsionadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

No todo es mi culpa, muchos fuimos quienes rompimos el sello y todo se desató.

El universo se había perdido por completo y a la vez mi mejor amiga.

~2012, 15 de Marzo

— It's not a dream and you are no prize. And you're not alone come in from the fear - murmuraba la letra de una canción de mi reproductor, era de Duran Duran, mi banda favorita. -Gonna take it back. Take back the life that you wanna lead - ya casi llegaba a mi nuevo destino.

Había decidido mudarme de ciudad después de varios problemas y situaciones que me hicieron tomar ese camino, no quería abandonar donde crecí y estudié. No tengo familia y mis amigos no eran tan importantes para notar mi partida. La verdad es que al convertirme en una cazadora, todo deja de ser importante.

—Been under quiet attack. But now it's time for you and me. Gonna take it back. You've got to fight for what you believe - la canción continuaba por los auriculares mientras el bello paisaje de la ciudad se contemplaba perfectamente, ya casi llegaba y los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche en el que me convertí una cazadora de monstruos y demonios que atacan a la humanidad desatando los peores desastres y desgracias, entre ellas el accidente del que estuve a un paso de la muerte.

Esa noche había viajado con un compañero de clase, se nos hacía tarde para una presentación de trabajo, pero en un instante el auto comenzó a desviarse del camino perdiendo el control del auto y chocando contra un gran árbol. Mi amigo está inconsciente pero para mi desgracia, parte del acompañante fue el más afectado y algo me apretaba debajo de mi pecho, notaba que no podía moverme. Pensaba que era mi fin pero la voz de un hombre se sintió cerca de mi oído

— "vaya, mira en dónde has caido y de qué forma. ¿Ansiosa por irte al más allá? -pregunto en forma burlona

— Por favor... Ayudame - pude decir aunque me costaba hablar como respirar.

— ¿De verdad deseas vivir? No tienes nada y quieres estar aquí, igual que los demás -comenzo a reír de forma sarcástica - te ayudaré pero tú debes hacer un pacto conmigo

— Lo haré - ni siquiera lo pensé

— Bien, eso es un inicio bastante bueno. Tu serás un elemento divertido, ¿has oído de los demonio, ángeles y esas pavadas que muchos hablan? - me quedé muda esperando ayuda pero el continuó hablando - tu harás algo, te guste o no, será una tarea que no podrás dejar nunca. Al final te encantará. Muy bien, tu trabajo lo sabrás pronto ¿lista para morir? -lo mire más asustada de lo que ya estaba, no entendí lo que él hablaba pero su pregunta era peor.

Todo se volvió oscuro, todo quedó en silencio hasta que el extraño sonido de la alarma me despertó. Estaba en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama ¿Aquello había sido un sueño? ¿El accidente no fue verdad? Suspiré tranquila pensando que era una pesadilla y me levanté caminando hacia la sala, pero un gran sobre negro estaba sobre la mesa.

Lo abrí con desconfianza, no recordaba tener algo así o que llegará antes. "Señorita Carol Byrne, esta condenada a una vida llena de sorpresas. No puede volver atras este compromiso. Será una cazadora de mis demonios escurridizos en este miserable mundo. Quizás suene estúpido pero.. No podrá librarse de esto... Atte Lucifer"

¿Esto es una broma? Rompí la carta negando que lo ocurrido fuera real. Es imposible. Apenas la carta quedó destruida, mis manos estaban negras cómo si la tinta me mandaran y estas se deslizaron dolorosamente hasta la muñeca formando un tatuaje de diamante negro que ardía por completo.

Estaba condenada.."

\- ultima parada! - anuncio la azafata despertándome de aquel maldito recuerdo. El autobús se estaciono en la terminal y baje con mis maletas. Di una mirada al lugar y respiré profundo deseando que todo fuera diferente.

— Sientate bienvenida Carol, al fin vida nueva! -murmure en bajo buscando un taxi

 _ **Capitulo 2: Territorio Ocupado**_

El estéreo estaba a un volumen casi alto mientras que Peter Gabriel era el que llenaba la habitación con su voz a la vez que comenzaba a desarmar las maletas y algunas cajas que antes había mandado por correo. El departamento no era muy grande pero perfecto para mí y el espacio no era malo. Había una gran caja que no quería desarmar antes de que todo estuviera listo. Allí estaba lo que menos me había gustado traer, pero estaba atada a ello.

Horas después de desarmar, acomodar, limpiar y cenar algo rápido, aquella caja estaba frente de mí deseando ser abierta.

Una gran ballesta negra era la primera que sobresalía de la caja, la había conseguido antes de mi primer enfrentamiento. Las flechas eran de diversas formas y filos, las había modificado perfectamente y a mi gusto. Un juego de dagas y cuchillas de tamaños era lo siguiente que había. Por último un traje con antifaz, necesitaba algo que ocultará mi identidad después de todo, aunque todos pensaran que soy una loca disfrazada pero nadie sabría de mí.

De pronto, el tatuaje comenzó arder como si me clavaran agujas calientes en el. Eso era señal de que un demonio había aparecido, justamente cuando me sentaba tranquila en mi nueva vida.

Agradecía que aquella criatura había aparecido en la mitad de un parque vacío y en medianoche, eso me ahorraba en no hacer un espectáculo a los demás. Con el antifaz que cubría parte de mi rostro y una vestimenta oscura que parecía más un traje de chica gótica con falda y blusa oscura junto a la ballesta y dagas. Me oculté esperando que ese demonio apareciera pero cuando paso, dos personas ya estaban atacandolo y debilitando su poder.

— ¿Acaso ya hay otros cómo yo? -me pregunté a mi misma mientras observaba la escena dónde estaba una chica usando una espada y había un muchacho a su lado.

El demonio no dio tanto trabajo y cuando ella le dio su tercer golpe con la espada, este desapareció volviéndose pequeñas luces. Quizás ella debe ser otra cazadora y está ciudad no esta tan descuidada pero no me podía quedar cruzándome de brazos. Si no luchaba con esas cosas, el tatuaje me ardería por mucho tiempo y me obligaba a hacerlo. Aún no tengo conocimiento sobre qué pasaría si dejo de hacerlo por un largo tiempo o niego el contrato por completo. Quizás sería mucho peor que un dolor físico.

No pude acercarme más y sólo los observé hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad del parque.

— debere ser mas rapida -murmuré retomando el camino a mi departamento.

~Día Siguiente, Universidad

Hoy sería mi primer día de clase, vaya que me sentía feliz, como una niña que empieza jardín infantes pero esta vez era la Universidad y Primer Año de Profesorado en Educación. Mi felicidad era tener un agradable día pero no fue así.

Todo inició con mi blusa empapada de café caliente de un idiota, chocó contra mí apenas tomé el pasillo para buscar mi aula. Todo el contenido de su "preciado dulce desayuno" estaba sobre mi nueva blusa azul.

— Lo lamento- murmuró apenado.

— No se preocupe, se me hace tarde, que tenga una buena mañana - no le di tiempo de mejorar su disculpa y lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera quería saber su nombre.

Caminé hacia el tocador de mujeres para salvar la blusa pero ya tenía una horrible mancha oscura en la zona del pecho. "Buen inicio" murmuré quitándomela y, al revisar varias veces que nadie viera, hice aparecer una camiseta nueva con el logo de Nirvana.

— Una lástima que se arruinara-dije en bajo y en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño había entrado al tocador - ahmm ¡Hola! -saludé abriendo la mochila para guardar la blusa manchada.

— Hola- saludó tímidamente observandome- ¿te conozco?

— Soy nueva, llegué ayer a la ciudad y pues he iniciado mal mi primer día de clase.

— Eso es horrible.

— Soy Carolina pero me apodan Carol -extendí mi mano hacia ella a lo cual aceptó con gusto mientras se presentaba.

— Karilu, pero dime Kari. Gusto en conocerte Carol y bienvenida.

— Gracias, bueno.. Espero verte después. Tengo clase ahorita y llego tarde -le sonreí y me despedí de ella.

Al menos lo que restó de la tarde no fue tan malo después de encontrarme a Kari en el baño pero mi mente me hacía pensar en esa pareja de cazadores. ¿Cuantos habrá como yo? ¿Será el mismo quién hace tratos tan horribles? ¿Ellos habrán vivido lo mismo que yo? Las preguntas me torturaban una y otra vez hasta la salida de la universidad.

Una voz conocida me sacó de ese tormentoso cuestionario. Kari me saludaba con una sonrisa y, quizás por el echo que no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y que estaba completamente sola, fui hasta ella.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día?

— Nada mal para ser el primero- le sonreí divertida.

— Es mejor que un día aburrido. Oye hay una cafetería cerca que sirven deliciosos pasteles y muffins.

— Es una tentadora oferta. Vamos,muero de hambre.

— Muy bien, sígueme

 _ **Capitulo 3: Té Y Pastel**_

El lugar era pequeño pero muy cómodo y decorado de una forma sencilla y preciosa. Como si el ambiente fuera cambiado para que las personas disfrutarán y no dudarán en regresar. Kari decidió por una de las mesas del fondo al lado de la ventana para obtener la mejor vista de la calle.

— Pediré un té, ¿Y tu?

— Capuccino, seguro serán deliciosos aquí.

— ¡Debes probar los pastelillos! ¡Por Dios! Son deliciosos- Hablo Kari de forma emocionada y no pude evitar reírme. Parecía conocer bien el lugar.

— Deben ser los mejores, ¿Cuál me aconsejas?

— El de... - intentó decir pero comenzó a levantar sus manos cómo si llamará a alguien

No me resistí a ver quién era y vaya sorpresa. Me quedé helada al ver quién era aquella persona que Karilu llamaba por señas. Ahí estaba, alto como si midiera más de 1.80, verdaderamente alto, su cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros y vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta. No lo podía creer y juraría que mi cara era para sacar una foto y burlarse toda la vida.

— Oye Kari, pensé que aún no salias ¿Qué haces aquí? -hablo divertido y sólo los miré.

— Vine con una compañera de la Universidad- el chico fijo su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa- te presento a Carol, ella es nueva alumna de...

— Estoy en profesorado de Educación- le ínterrumpi aunque ella no sabía bien en que carrera estaba ni siquiera sabía él de Kari.

— Eso suena genial, soy John Taylor- extendió su mano hacia mí para saludarme - entonces ¿Eres nueva?

— Sí, acabo de mudarme, Kari es la primera amiga que he hecho

— Es una gran chica, las dejaré. Fue un gusto conocerte Carol y ten cuidado Kari.

— Lo tendré, adiós! -apenas John salió de la cafetería, Kari sintió mi mirada sobre ella- es un chico agradable y toca el bajo en una banda llamada Du...

— ¡Duran Duran!- Kari asintió- ¿Cómo es que tú...? ¿Acaso los conoces a todos?

— Sí, es una larga historia

— Me encantaría escuchar, los admiro y tienes gran suerte de conocerlos.

— Puedes conocerlos cuando quieras, ellos son buenos amigos.

Entre historias de cómo los conoció y de su vida, las horas pasaron rápidos y se hicieron las 9, hora en que el local iba a cerrar y que ya deberíamos haber vuelto a casa. Nos despedimos aunque yo comencé a caminar en dirección hacia el departamento y ella subió a un auto negro. Alguien la esperaba ahí, quizás sería su novio o un familiar. Quién sabría.

Me coloce los auriculares y busque un buen tema en mi reproductor pero antes de que este empezará a sonar, el tatuaje de mi muñeca se volvió visible y comenzó a arder como siempre lo hace cuando un demonio está cerca. Maldije en bajo y comencé a caminar hacia donde el supuesto ser demoniaco estaba. Me transformé cambiando a mi vestimenta de cazador y lo encontré cerca de los juegos de niños.

Su aspecto no parecía muy bonito, dientes afilados y largos al igual que los dedos de su mano, su rostro no mostraba ninguna apariencia humana y eso daba miedo. Sería pan comido ya que debía ser de categoría menor a los que antes había enfrentado. Cargué mi ballesta antes de apuntar al demonio y comencé a dispararle. Este, al notar que lo estaba atacando, comenzó a desviar las flechas y sonreír burlándose de mí.

— ¿Te lo tomas divertido? ¿Son flechas tontas verdad? Que tal si te diviertes con estas- dije en voz alta cambiando las simples flechas por unas más largas y con su filo diferente. - estas van a agradarte.

Comencé a dispararle de nuevo y cuando una de las flechas estaba por alcanzar al demonio y dejarlo inmóvil, algo desvío la flecha dejándola clavada en un árbol. Dirigí mi vista hacia quién había interferido en mi lucha y allí estaba, tenía en su mano un látigo color rojo.

— ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrometerse en asuntos ajenos? - le miré con furia y él dio un paso hacia adelante dejándose ver. No era tan alto, cabello oscuro y un traje negro completo.

— No es tu sector, alejate

— ¿Acaso aquí dice tu nombre? Llegué primero- volvi a preparar la ballesta.

— Te lo diré por las buenas, alejate.

— Tú no me das ordenes.

— Muy bien, tú lo decidiste...- el chico agitó el látigo y antes de que pudiera darme con él, la voz de una joven lo detuvo pero aquella me era familiar.

— ¡Detente!

Los dos volteamos a observar a aquella chica, estaba debajo del farol con una espada, no llevaba mascara por lo que me di cuenta de que esa simple chica de la universidad, la que era amiga de los chicos de Duran Duran... Era también una cazadora

— Ella también viene a detenerlos.

— ¡Es nuestro territorio!- el chico hablo molesto sin dejar de mirarme

— No lo es, no podemos prohibirle que también caze aquí.

— Escucha lo que dices... Está nos traerá problemas .

Sea quién sea, ése idiota hablaba de mí como si fuera lo peor que había pasado en esa ciudad o de lo que podría pasar. No era una demonio para ser tratada así, si ellos eran cazadores, entonces no hacía mal ser grupo. Bufé levantando la ballesta y dándole justo al demonio que estaba por escaparse y este se convirtió en llamas para luego desaparecer.

— Asunto arreglado- le sonreí burlona y guardé mi arma- gusto en conocerlos, tengo que irme ya que poseo una vida social y muy normal.

— ¡Era nuestro! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— Una buena amiga que conocerás pronto- bromeé haciendo una reverencia y me aleje de ellos

No pude escuchar si ese chico siguió hablando pero había descubierto que aquella pareja de hacia unos días era Kari y ese muchacho. Apenas la conocía,no podía llegar diciéndole que era una cazadora cómo ella o que sabía su secreto. No era lo correcto.

— Deberé esperar y que ella me tenga más confianza- Murmuré llegando al departamento y dejándome caer sobre la cama, estaba muy cansada y al día siguiente las clases serían largas.

 _ **Capitulo 4: ¿Amigos O Enemigos?**_

Se me hacía tarde de nuevo, debía cambiar el despertador ya que era extraño que por segunda vez no sonará a la hora que debía ser. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar al aula donde iba a comenzar la materia de Psicología Educacional, di gracias al cielo de que aún no llegaba el profesor. Me senté en la zona del medio del curso y di un respiro de alivio de que me había salvado de llegar tarde.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! - habló el supuesto profesor, pero cuando lo vi entrar, aquel tipo era él que me había echado su café encima como un accidente -hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, sé que no son como los niveles inferiores pero al menos aceptenla en el grupo- miró la planilla que estaba en su escritorio- ¿Byrne, Carol?

Cuando levantó su vista a buscarme entre su alumnado, sólo pude levantarme y articular un gracias, aunque su rostro era un verdadero poema de sorpresa y confusión.

— Bienvenida, soy John Cusack -habló como intentando mostrarse normal, para nada sorprendido- siempre, en el primer día de clase, les pido que comenten algo sobre uno mismo para conocernos entre todos.

— Suena genial. Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Acabo de mudarme ya que vivía en Bristol y no tengo muchas amistades, me gusta la música Clásica y las series de tv y los libros- sonreí al terminar.

— Eres nueva, bienvenida espero que te guste la ciudad y te relaciones bien con todos.

— Menos contigo, te odio por lo de mi blusa- pensaba aún fingiendo la sonrisa.

Y así fue como comenzó la clase, no era mal maestro pero él me había caído mal desde el día anterior y esa clase no iba a funcionar para que me agrade un poco. La clase finalizó y en dos segundos el aula quedó vacía, todos desaparecieron a penas sonó el timbre. Cuando salí, atravesé el patio y divisé a Kari y a un grupo de chicas que se burlaban de ella. "¡Esas idiotas! ¡Afff!" Caminé directo hacía ella y le sonreí a la vez que la saludaba, no dejaría que esas chicas bajaran su ánimo.

— ¡Hola! Te he encontrado.

— Hola Carol ¿Cómo va tu día?

— Muy bien aunque me tocó clase con el causante de que mi blusa quedara con café.

— ¿De verdad? -me miró asombrada.

— Sí y es... -iba a decir el nombre pero una voz masculina interrumpió en ese momento.

— ¡Hola Kari! ¿Estás lib... -las dos lo miramos y se quedó callado por un instante. Era Cusack, justo iba a nombrarlo y él estaba detrás de las dos.

— ¡Hola profesor!

— ¿Se conocen? -nos miró a ambas con sorpresa.

— Claro que sí, Carol es nueva y la única persona que me agrada de la institución- habló Kari con una sonrisa, a lo cual, también sonreí- ¿Qué iba a preguntarme?

— ¡Oh! que bueno. ¡Cierto! Era si querías tomar algo después de clase ya que Alan no está.

— No lo se, Pastelito siempre dice que no debo juntarme mucho con usted -le miré fijo a Cusack. ¿Acaso intenta aprovecharse de ella mientras su novio no está? No conocía a Alan pero tenía razones para alejarlo de ella.

— Oye ¿Y si te invito a mi departamento a tomar algo? Serías la primera visita que tengo- le dije evitando al tipo que ya me estaba cayendo peor.

— ¡Sería genial! -dijo Kari emocionada.

— ¿Acaso no has echo muchas amistades desde que te mudaste? -preguntó John mirándome algo serio. Sabía que no le había agradado que ella aceptara la mia y no a él.

— No, sólo a Kari. No soy muy sociable desde que perdí a mi familia.

— Eso no debe impedir conocer gente agradable. Me alegra que conozcas a una buena chica como Kari- el timbre de final de hora libre se escuchó- bueno chicas, nos vemos después. Disfruten su tarde

— ¡Adios profesor!- dijo Kari y él se retiró.

Apenas él desapareció, la muñeca comenzó a arder y la oculté para que Kari no lo notara. Al parecer, un demonio había aparecido y como ese dolor era muy fuerte, estaba en la institución. Si Karilu podía sentirlo, ella irá a buscarlo y debía fingir de nuevo. Me levanté mirando el móvil ocultando el tatuaje.

— Debo irme, me toca clase ¿Entonces irás? Podemos comprar pastel antes de ir.

— ¡Oh! claro que si. Nos vemos en la salida entonces.

— Bien, ¡nos vemos! -me alejé de ella y tomé camino separado para cambiarme sin que nadie me viera y comencé a recorrer las aulas del último piso de la universidad.

Agradecí al cielo que el demonio estaba en un curso vacío pero al llegar, ella también estaba ahí. Creí que iba a impedir que cazara al demonio pero ella sólo sonrió.

— Es bueno verte, lamento lo que pasó la noche anterior ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en esto?

— Hace mucho tiempo- respondi adelantandome y encontrando que no era sólo uno, sino varios.

— Es bueno tener ayuda extra, no son fáciles.

— Adivino ¿Son traviesos?- Reí en bajo sacando un par de dagas.

— Lo son.

Comenzamos a destruirlos, al principio no fue par nada fácil. Corrían por todo el aula y a veces mis dagas rosaban a Kari pero no la lastimaban. Se burlaban, nos esquivaban y seguían corriendo. Tardamos más de media hora pero terminamos, no quedó ninguno, ella comenzó a saltar de alegría y se sentó en el suelo. Aquellos traviesos nos habían dejado muy agotadas y cansadas.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-pregunto mirándome fijo.

— Yo... -jamas pensé en un sobrenombre para ocultar el mío. Sólo aquel idiota que me había convertido en cazadora me apodaba "Black" ya que le hacía recordar a alguien.- soy Black- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces. No estaba mal ese nombre.

— Soy Kari- me sonrió divertida- sé que no es tu nombre pero me gusta tu apodo ¿Un día me lo dirás?

— Creo que sí. Oye tengo que...

— Lo sé. No tomes en serio sobre lo que dijo esa noche, el es así y nunca nos hemos encontrado a alguien como tú. Espero verte pronto.

— No me molestó su comentario pero un ayuda en esto no es malo. Terminamos rápido y sin salir heridas.

— Es cierto. Un gusto en trabajar contigo Black.

— Lo mismo digo Kari.

Me despedí haciendo una reverencia y me alejé rápidamente del aula hasta saber que no me vería. Volví a mi apariencia normal, el traje, las armas y el antifaz desaparecieron y caminé hacia el tocador de mujeres. Me dejé caer en el piso del tocador y oculté mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. ¿Porqué había aceptado? ¿A ella le ha pasado lo mismo? Suspiré quedándome allí hasta que fuera el horario de salida. Salí del baño buscando a Kari entre los chicos y chicas. La vi y ella levantó su mano para que la viera.

— ¿Lista para ir?

— Sí, vamos por ese pastel antes-dijo emocionada.

— Creo que conocí tu debilidad, los dulces y pasteles.

— Oh ¿Se nota mucho?

— Demasiado- Comence a reírme- vamonos así no se nos hace tarde.

En algún lugar del mismo Inframundo, él estaba observando todo lo que había pasado aunque venía desde un largo tiempo haciéndolo. Tenía un objetivo muy especial con su última cazadora contratada aunque su trato con ella fue muy diferente a lo que siempre hacia.

— Vaya, la chica solitaria y la princesa ya son buenas amigas. Que tan divertido se pondrá esto. ¿Cuanto tiempo durará esa amistad? -hablaba mientras acaricia su mascota, un perro deforme de gran boca lleno de dientes filosos y grandes.

— Mi Señor ¿Pronto lo soltaremos?

— Pronto, aún tenemos que esperar- suspira dejando de acariciar al perro- debemos esperar a que se complique para ellas.

 _ **Capitulo 5: Los DD y Los DM**_

— Entonces ¿Vives con tus amigos y tu novio? — le miré extrañada, quizás todos se llevaban bien aunque Kari me había dicho que Alan no estaba.

— Sí, no pienses mal.

— No lo hago, debe ser un caos de hombres y tú siendo la única chica del grupo.

— Sí — sonríe de forma nerviosa hasta que llegamos a una gran mansión.

¿Mansión? ¿Acaso ella en serio vivía ahí? Era de esas casas que los millonarios tenían con grandes jardines y todo privado. La miré sorprendida a lo que ella sonrió y me invitó a pasar. Apenas cruzamos la entrada, alguien abrazó de forma sorpresiva a Kari, cosa que casi la hace caer.

— ¡Angelito llegaste! — dijo emocionado sin dejarla de abrazar.

— Hola Dave — el chico se separó y Kari me miró — ella es Carolina, la chica de la universidad, mi nueva amiga. Carol, el es Dave Gahan

— ¿Dave Gahan? Espera... ¿Depeche Mode? — el asintió — ¡Oh! Es un gusto conocerte.

— El gusto es mío — me extendió su mano cosa que acepte inmediatamente pero en un momento dejo de sonreírme — eres la primer amiga que ha echo angelito en la universidad ¿Son compañeras?

— No, estoy en otra carrera pero hubiera sido bueno. Así la vería más seguido — dije fingiendo que aquello no me molestaba.

— Oh hay galletas ¡Ven Carol! — toma mi brazo para que la siguiera.

— Nunca me dijiste que conocías el vocalista de Depeche — le dije mientras nos alejabamos de Dave

— No pensé que era importante — murmuró y en la cocina estaban dos chicos más, quienes saludaron a Kari mientras comían galletas.

— Soy Andrew o puedes decirme Andy.

— Y yo Martin — dijo alegre el chico de cabellera rubia.

— ¡Oh! nunca pensé en conocerlos — les hablé emocionada.

— Pensé que estarían practicando.

— Ibamos a hacerlo pero queríamos merendar antes ¿Qué opinas si llevas a Carol a la práctica?

— No sé si ella qui...

— ¡A mí me gustaría! — respondi mirando a Kari con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

Allí estábamos, viendo como ellos comenzaban a tocar a la vez que bromeaban o intentaban probar componer. En aquel momento era la chica más feliz del mundo, no podía creer que Kari vivía bajo el mismo techo que Depeche Mode y tener de amigos a los Duran Duran. Muchas en el mundo la odiarían si supieran, pero me alegraba conocerla aunque ella no supiera que ya sabía su secreto.

Cuando los chicos decidieron tomar un descanso, unas voces que provenían del exterior hicieron que todos nos quedáramos callados y esperando que entraran al cuarto. No pasó más de 5 minutos para que la puerta se abriera de par en par mostrando a un rubio completamente enfadado.

— ¡Gahan! ¡Te dije que nos tocaba a nosotros! ¿Acaso quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?

Ahí estaba, Simon Lebon , vocalista de Duran Duran, furioso mirando a Dave con rabia. Detrás de él estaba Nick y John intentando agarrar a Simón y tranquilizarlo.

— Oye llegamos primero, tú dijiste a las 7 aquí y son casi las 8 — habló Andrew mostrando que la actitud del rubio no le molestaba.

— No nos intimidas Lebon, además Kari trajo a una amiga, deberías ser más respetuoso y dejar esos actos estupidos.

Los ojos de Simon fueron en dirección hacia mí, mostrando una media sonrisa pero Nick se adelantó para saludar con un abrazo.

— Bienvenida, soy...

— Nick Rhodes, lo sé. Soy fan de ustedes.

— ¡Oh es genial! John te ha conocido antes y nos dijo que te llamas Carol.

— Ahmm sí — levanté la vista hacia John quien sonreía y levanto su mano en forma de saludo, cosa que no pude evitar sonrojarme — hola John.

— Es bueno saber que Kari...

— Tenga una amiga — terminé la frase de Nick y este comenzó a reír.

— Me agradas.

— Entonces, eres oficialmente bienvenida — dijo Kari con una sonrisa a la vez que me abrazaba.

Pasamos la tarde en la cocina, conversando de como ellos habían conocido a Kari, bromeaban y contaban anécdotas. Parecían muy agradables, era la primera vez que tenía a mis ídolos frente de mí y que podía conocerlos pero quién creería que una simple chica descuidada y simple, fuera amiga de Depeche Mode y Duran Duran y a la vez una cazadora de demonios.

Eso era lo que debía averiguar de Karilu ¿Cómo es que consiguió entrar a ese mundo? ¿También su novio?

Cuando comenzaron una pequeña discusión sobre quien se había destacado mejor en la etapa New Wave de la musica,se escuchó un portazo de la puerta principal y como algo pesado caía al suelo.

— ¡Pastelito!

 _ **Capitulo 6: No Me Agradas**_

— ¡Pastelito! — gritó Kari y corrió hacia la entrada donde él estaba parado con las maletas en el piso.

La expresión de aquel hombre, de mediana estatura y cabellera castaña, daba miedo. Parado, serio a pesar que Kari lo abrazó con felicidad, él no sonreía sólo miraba al grupo fijamente y luego a su novia.

— ¿Cómo fue tu viaje? Llegaste antes. Traje a mi nueva amiga. Pastelito, ella es Carol — Kari lo guió hasta donde estaba y él extendió su mano hacía mí.

— Mucho gusto, Alan Wilder.

— Carolina — sonreí de lado pero él siguió serio, soltó mi mano y miró a los demás con mala gana — Creo que es tarde, aparte mañana es día de clase y no quiero volver a llegar tarde — caminé hacia donde había dejado mi bolso.

— Oye, te acerco si no te molesta — dijo John acercándose aunque Nick era el que lo empujaba disimuladamente.

— Te agradecería.

Me despedí de todos sin antes quedar de acuerdo con Kari sobre encontrarnos después de clase y John abrió la puerta para que saliera primera. Conocía a John por los datos de Internet e intercambio entre páginas fans que existían pero hacerlo en persona... Era muy diferente.

Él hacía comentarios graciosos sobre la banda y lo de ser parte de una, se notaba que le encantaba estar ahí. La distancia no era tan lejos entre la Mansión donde Karilu vivía y el edificio de mi departamento, pero el tiempo se hizo tan corto en esa caminata. Nos detuvimos frente al edificio dejando de reír para mirarnos, John era muy guapo.

— Fue una buena caminata, tuve suerte de que aceptaras sobre acompañarte, Wilder iba a volverse loco gritando.

— ¿Él es así todo el tiempo? — pregunté recordando su expresión inicial en su llegada y las que recordaba cuando peleaba con el demonio.

— Lo es, no sé como Kari lo quiere tanto. A veces es cruel con ella — dijo John metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Vaya, quizás es de pocas pulgas — bromeé a lo que John soltó una carcajada.

— Eso es cierto. Bueno, espero verte pronto y descansa bien — me sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de irse.

— Adiós John — murmuré sonrojada antes de entrar al edificio.

Pasaron los días, la amistad con Kari se había vuelto muy buena y siempre nos juntábamos en la Facultad para conversar o tomar un café en aquella cafetería. Últimamente ya casi no aparecían demonios ni criaturas, era extraño pero me daba tiempo para hacer vida normal y tranquila sin salir a las corridas hasta comenzaba a practicar como cocinar mejor. Nunca había sido mi fuerte pero me animaba a intentarlo.

Pero no pasó mucho para que aparecieran, está vez fue un demonio sin rostro, yo le llamaba "Sin Cara". Había aparecido en un sector alejado de la ciudad pero se iba a mover rápido. Aquel demonio no tenía ojos pero una enorme boca iniciaba donde se supone que estaban sus orejas y su dentadura daba a entender que devoraba a la gente.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude y comencé a atacarlo pero, por experiencia, era difícil e iba a costar bastante. Era veloz, esquivaba mis flechas y sólo quedaba atacarlo con las dagas pero, en ese combate, quién estaba con heridas era yo pero un rayo alejó al demonio de mí.

— ¿Qué te dije antes? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida? — la voz de Alan se escuchó en el lugar, por una parte le agradecía la ayuda pero por otro, lo odiaba.

— ¿Black estás bien?

— Lo estoy — me levanté adolorida y miré hacia el demonio quién comenzaba a acercarse a los tres. — Esté será difícil y divertido, aparecían donde vivía antes.

— Y donde deberías volver — volvió a hablar Alan y comenzó a atacar al demonio con su látigo.

No pasó más de media hora y acabamos al demonio, Kari se sentó en el suelo con una expresión feliz de haber terminado con el. Sólo sonreí y comencé a alejarme pero me detuvieron rodeando mi cuerpo con aquel látigo y eso parecía que Wilder no me dejaría ir.

— Muy bien, tú no te irás. Tenemos una charla pendiente y necesito saber quién rayos eres.

— No debes ser así con ella, Alan no es correcto.

— No importa.

— ¡Suéltame! — le grité pero más me apretaban las cuerdas rojas del látigo. Alan se acercó quedándose frente a mí, iba a quitarme la máscara.

— Veamos quién es la idiota — sonrió divertido tomando la máscara y quitándomela. — ¿Tú?

— ¿Carol? — Kari se quedó mirándome sorprendida. Entendía si reaccionaba enfadada ya que le había mentido.

— Lo siento. Yo soy Black, bueno en verdad así me apoda el maldito idiota que me metió en esto.

— ¿Quién fue? — preguntó Kari de forma seria, rogaba que no me odiará. No la única persona que se había convertido mi amiga.

— Lucifer — suspiré y Alan deshizo su látigo — Fue hace tanto tiempo, yo...

— Tú te alejarás, volverás a tu vieja ciudad y no comentarás nada de esto — Alan fue serio y amenazante en hablar.

— No me iré ningún lado ¡Tú no me obligaras a volver! No tengo nada ni nadie ¿Volver a donde me hicieron así? No quiero despertar y ver que estoy en la ciudad donde perdí mi vida, mis amigos, mis padres.

— Pues tu vida personal no me interesa, te irás y punto.

— Alan no seas cruel — Kari le miró fijo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Ella no se quedará, nos traerá problemas. Esas cosas aparecen más seguido desde que esta niña apareció.

— Me choca que me llamen así — caminé amenazante hacia él para apuntarle con una daga en su cuello — dilo otra vez y te cortaré el cuello.

— Inténtalo niña — sonrió desafiante.

— Ya detenganse, Alan no seas grosero con ella, es mi amiga y Carol, no hagas eso. De verdad no lo hagas.

— De acuerdo, yo me largo a mi departamento — guarde mi arma y comencé a alejarme de ahí.

— Tú no sabes los problemas que puede traernos.

— No pasará nada, ella es agradable y tuvo su razón para no contarnos y de estar aquí.

— Mejor vámonos a casa, esos idiotas quemarán mi mansión cualquier día.

Caminé hasta mi edificio, me sentía tan mal, tan devastada. Entré dejándome derrumbar sobre el sillón clavando mi vista en el techo del departamento.

— ¿Fué duro?

Odiaba totalmente su voz, escucharlo en ese momento hacía que más lo odiará.

— ¿Quién te invitó a entrar?

— Eso fue grosero de tu parte, soy quién te dió la oportunidad de vivir por mas tiempo. Se más considerada y respetuosa.

— No, lárgate — dije molesta.

— Deja de gruñir, te pareces a ese gnomo serio de Wilder.

— Mira, lo que planees, olvídalo. No lo haré, no intentaré nada contra nadie y lárgate.

— No vengo a pedirte nada — se acomodó en el sillón apartado que estaba cerca de mí — Sólo cuídate de ellos.

— ¿Lucifer pidiendo que me cuide?

— Tómalo o déjalo.

— ¡Lárgate!

— De acuerdo. — Dijo divertido y desapareció.

— ¿Me vas a liberar pronto? — una voz femenina se escucho junto al sonido de unas cadenas.

— Pronto pequeña, muy pronto. — Lucifer sonrió ampliamente.


End file.
